


Office Gossip

by xxDustNight88



Series: When the Dust Settles [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Gossip, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: In which Accounting head, Loki Laufeyson, overhears the CEO’s secretary, Natasha Romanova, chatting up Human Relations coordinator, Bucky Barnes, about the CEO’s recent breakup. Loki takes it upon himself to get the signature he’s been needing for those pesky forms.





	Office Gossip

**Author's Note:**

> Because I am trash for FrostIron, here is a quick and fun drabble about my newest OTP. It’s written for the AU Office Gossip Drabble request on Melting Pot, a Facebook group for any and all fandom fanfiction. Enjoy! xxDustNight

Uncharacteristically, Loki was sitting inside his cubicle playing with the tips of his long, dark hair and wondering just when the lunch hour would roll around. The office had become ridiculously boring over the past few months with little to no gossip to be overheard. See that was the thing, Loki loved to listen to the gossip, but he was never one to spread it. It was much better being the one who knew everything but kept to the shadows until the most opportune moment.

With a heavy sigh, Loki leaned back in his chair, propping his legs up on the desk as he began to flip through a file folder. The forms in the folder all needed the CEO’s coveted signature so the entire company could get their paychecks on time. He was just about to call for his “errand boy”, Thor, who worked as the mail carrier, when he overheard Natasha speaking to his cubicle neighbor.

Smirking, Loki tipped his head closer to the barrier in order to hear more clearly. “So have you heard the news yet, Bucky?” Natasha whispered, although not quiet enough.

“I’ve been stuck in this cubicle all day, babe. When do I have time to hear anything unless you stop by?” Bucky replied cheekily. Loki couldn’t help but smirk when there was a small scuffle followed by an, ‘ouch,’ from the man. She must have pinched him or something of the like.

“What have I told you about calling me that in public?”

“Geeze, alright. What is this news? I’m all ears.”

“Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts have finally called it quits,” Natasha explained casually.

“So he’ll be on the prowl again, then?” Bucky replied with a laugh. “You better watch out, Nat. He’ll be coming after you, if you’re not careful. Always struttin’ around in those delicious little pencil skirts.”

“If you don’t watch yourself, James, Stark won’t be the only one single and alone,” Natasha’s voice had taken on a predatory tone. “Anyways, I’m off to pick up coffee for the sorry bastard. See you for dinner tonight?”

“Of course,” Bucky replied, sounding much more cheerful than Loki thought he ought to be. “See ya later.”

When it was quiet again, Loki lowered his feet to the ground, the file folder still in hand. Mulling over what he’d just heard, he casually opened the front and peered at the forms he needed Stark to sign. Smirking, Loki stood suddenly, brushing out any wrinkles in his suit. If Stark was newly single, that worked in his favor. He’d been trying to garner the man’s attention for far too long. Perhaps now that the man was alone he’d be more receptive to Loki’s advances. _Oh yes_ , he thought as he strolled out of his cubicle and towards the CEO’s office. _Anthony Stark wont know what hit him._


End file.
